What Happened To You?
by Malfoy-Hale772
Summary: Hermione Granger was getting called Mudblood long before Draco Malfoy ever called her that. What happens when it was never true? Will her friends hate her? Will her enemies love her? Will she find best friends and love out of the least expected? Rated M. Dark in some areas. Mention of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Holidays were the always hard on The Brightest Witch of Her Age, Hermione Granger. She didn't have a family that she could spend the holiday with. She was lucky the Weasley's sometimes let her come. This year was different though.

The war just ended and Hermione just turned 17 not long ago. She still lived in the orphanage she grew up in. Where else was she supposed to go? Caroline, the women that "took care of" Hermione growing up didn't care what she did. As long as Hermione stayed out of her way.

So here Hermione was walking off the Hogwarts Express for Christmas Holidays. Saying good-bye to her friends and starting walking to Caroline's. She thought about her childhood. It was never that great. Sure Hermione put up a great front for her friends but she really hated it. No one knew that she grew up in an orphanage. No one know that Draco Malfoy was the first one to call her a Mudblood. Oh no. That would have been to easy for Hermione Granger.

Caroline always told her that muggles dropped her off when they noticed things got weird with her. That she would have a tantrum and things would float. Does she believe that? She doesn't know. Caroline acted like she was nothing but a inconvenience for her to be there. Her caretaker would always find reasons for her to be punished. Her punishments weren't just a time-out or slap on the wrist though.

Everyone in the orphanage calls it "The Room." There is man that would be in there to give the punishment as he saw fit. No one knew his name or what he really looked like. He kept a mask on. All they knew was that he was a psychotic wizard.

When Hermione would get punished he would throw spells, punches, kicks, words like filth or Mudblood, he even threw an Unforgivable sometimes. Normally the more painful.

Hermione comes out of her thoughts when she steps inside her "wonderful" childhood home.

Caroline steps out of her office "Oh it's you" she snaps.

Hermione sighs "Yes it's me." She walks closer to her "What has happened while I was away this time?"

"Like it concerns you!" Caroline says "Come into my office though. You have someone here wanting to see you."

Hermione walks in to her office to see a man and a woman sitting in front of Caroline's desk. They both turn around and the woman smiles, her eyes glistening. Caroline steps in behind her and says, "Hermione, meet your parents. Athena and Theodore Nott."

Hermione's world slows down after that. She couldn't think straight. She vaguely registers that the woman, Athena, standing up and walking towards her. Hermione sits down to try to process it all while Athena stops in front of where she is sitting and kneels down to her.

'Parents?' Hermione thinks 'I thought my parents were muggles? I was muggleborn? Wait NOTT? As in Theo Nott in her year?' Her inner monologue is cut off by feeling a tender hand on her head smoothing her hair back.

Hermione's head snaps up and her eyes meet Athena's eyes. 'My eyes' She thinks.

Athena smiles tenderly while smoothing her daughter's hair back. Tears are in her eyes as she says, "I have looked forward to this moment for a very long time baby girl. My Hermione."

Hermione smiles slightly until she looks at Caroline. She stands up and out of the motherly touch "Why did you tell me that I was muggleborn if I'm a purebood?!" I scream at her "I asked you HOW many times about my parents and what did you tell me?! Oh yeah that I was filthy because of them!"

Caroline sneers, "I did it to keep you 'safe' of course! That was part of deal when I took you in."

"And that gives you what right to call me a Mublood, HUH?!"

Before Caroline could reply I hear a booming voice say "That is ENOUGH! Caroline, we would like to talk to our daughter ALONE please!" Theodore Nott says from the back of the room.

Caroline huff and storms out. I turn towards the people that are apparently my parents and they are both looking at me with small smiles on their faces.

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a moment, my dear." Athena says to me.

"Can I ask a question?" I ask. Once they nod I continue. "Can you tell me why you left me here? Why I couldn't stay with you?"

Theodore sighs but Athena is the one to speak. "Well sweet-I mean Hermione. We didn't want to give you away. It just wasn't safe for you to be a pureblood girl at the time you were born. The Dark Lord wanted us to have a girl so bad so he could use her as an item. When we found out that we were having twins, no one knew expect a few close friends. As soon as we were able to get you out of the hospital we brought you to the orphanage. Of course we thought it was safe for you at the time but obviously that wasn't the case."

"Yeah obviously." Hermione muttered before asking "Wait you said twins? Who is my twin?"

Theodore clears his throat "We, you mother and I, had a boy and girl. You Hermione Athena Nott and your brother who is in you year at school Theodore Nott Jr. We only gave up you because you were the one that was in most danger."

Hermione nods. "I see. So what is going to happen now? I mean the war is over, I am of age, but now you found me."

"Well Hermione we were hoping you would come stay with us for a little while. Maybe so we can get to know you and you get to know us. I mean we hear about you all the time with you being part of the Golden Trio and the Brightest Witch of your Age. If it is okay with you of course." Theodore says.

"I would love too." Hermione says "I have always wondered about my parents and it will get me the hell out of this place. When will we leave?"

Athena smiles at Hermione's eagerness "Whenever you're ready honey. Theo is waiting at the house with a few of his friends just in case you decided to come back with us."

"Well I haven't unpacked yet from school so I'm all ready." Hermione smiles.

And before Hermione knew it she was saying goodbye to Caroline and flooing to her new home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**AN! Okay so here is my new story! I hope you guys enjoy it! I have SOO many ideas for this story! Please give me feedback so I know if I should continue it! **

**I LOVE reviews!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione steps out of the floo to see her parents wait patiently. She smiles at them and looks around at the beautiful library. Thousands of books had to be in this room.

"Before you meet your brother and his friends would you like to know what you really look like?" Athena asks sweetly.

Hermione nods eagerly. "Yes and does Theo know my name?"

Theodore answers. "No Hermione. He doesn't. We always called you Miya whenever we talked about you."

Hermione nods, thinking. "Can we not tell him? I would like to know that he won't freak out over it before he finds out. I can continue being called Miya until I'm comfortable with telling him who I am."

Athena smiles while taking out her wand. "That is perfectly fine, my dear. Now lets see what you look like shall we?"

Hermione smiles while Athena mutters a spell. She can feel herself changing. She gets a bit taller than her 5'2", her chest gets larger by a substantial amount, her hair gets darker by a few shades, and her eyes turn to the most beautiful green color. Athena conjures up a mirror and she sees what was changed I her face. Her nose is a little button, her lips is more full with a rosey color to them, and her eyes have an almond shape to them. She is gorgeous.

"Can I meet my brother now?" Miya asks looking up at her parents who has tears in their eyes. After they nod they lead her into what looks to be the sitting room.

Theodore clears her throat at the four boys who are sitting around the room. They boys' heads snap up and they are stand. One of the boys who looks like Miya steps forward and kisses Athena on the cheek before noticing Hermione.

Theo Nott gives a small gasp and moves towards her in a slow pace. When standing in front of her he places his hand on her cheek and rubs it with his thumb. "Miya?" He breathes his eyes glistening slightly.

Hermione gives a small, watery smile and nods slightly. His face breaks out into a grin as he pulls her towards him in a bone crushing hug. She wraps her arms around him after a few seconds as he buries his face in her hair. She can feel tears dripping into her hair at a fast pace like rain and she can't help but to let out a few sobs herself.

Soon they regain their composure as they pull away and wipe away the remaining tears. "Let me introduce you too a few friends of mine." Theo says grabbing her hand pulling her towards the boys she forgot about. She stops herself from gasping as she sees a few boys she thought she would never see outside of school. Let alone in her home. "Miya this is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Terence Higgs. They are all friends of mine from Hogwarts. Guys, this is my sister Miya."

Hermione forces herself to give each boy a small smile as she looks at all of them. Draco steps forward first and kisses her hand lightly and the other boys follow. She curses herself for the small blush that she can feel forcing itself onto her cheeks.

Athena clears her throat slightly "Well we will let you kids get caught up, we will be upstairs if you need us."

After they walk out Hermione can feel the awkward silence starting. "Well then. Why don't we sit down?" she asks. All the boys nod and Theo leads her over to the couch, lets her sit down and sits down next to her. Blaise sits on her other side while Draco and Terence sits in the chairs across from them. "Well alright..I'm Miya. I lived in a orphanage my whole life. My favorite color is green. I love pasta and um yeah." Hermione stumbles not really knowing what to say. She didn't want to tell them who she was yet because she didn't know if they would judge her or not.

The boys chuckle at what she says and Theo says "Well I'm Theo. I lived here trying to escape the life of the Death Eater. My favorite color is blue. I also like pasta." He laughs "Blaise you want to go?"

The Italian puts his hands up. "Oh no. I think you guys are doing great on your own. Let's let you guys know each other first."

Everyone laughs. "Well I mean I have heard about each of you but what do you guys want to know about me?" Hermione asks.

The blond sitting across from her looks at her as if trying to study her "What school did you go too? I mean you say you have at least heard of us but I have never seen you at Hogwarts in any of the houses before."

'Oh yes. The ultimate question.' Hermione thinks before answering "Well I went to Hogwarts too. Youhave never seen me before because my looks were changed at birth so people wouldn't recognize me since I look like Theo. Athena changed them back before we walked in here." She sighs. "And before you ask. NO. I will not tell you who I was before until we are about to go back to school."

The boys in the room all nod. "Did we know you?" Terence asks.

"Um well not exactly.' Hermione stumbles "I mean we had class together but we weren't friends by any means."

The rest of the day continues like that. The twins get to know each other along with Theo's friends. They learn favorite subject of school, what they do best in and much more. Then the problem subject comes along.

"I know that I probably shouldn't ask this but what side of the war were you on?" Blaise asks.

"I was with the Order." replies Hermione.

"Oh well alright." Blaise says "Well since you told us we might as well tell you. We were also with the Order. We were forced to take the marks just like our father's before us but none of us wanted it. We went to Dumbledore in sixth year and we ended up being spies."

Hermione was shocked. She always thought that they loved Voldemort's cause. Especially with what Malfoy did all those years. Seeing her shocked expression the boys chuckle. "Yes we thought you would react that way." Malfoy said.

About an hour passes in which the boys tell her they just didn't understand the blood-purity stuff. They might have went along with it but it was only for the sake of appearances.

Athena walks in "Miya dear, it is getting late would you like me to show you to your room?" Hermione nods in answer. "Alright well say goodnight. I'll be right outside."

As Hermione says goodnight to the boys Malfoy turns towards her "I have one more question before you go."

"Okay. What is it?"

"You're Granger aren't you?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**dun dun dun! ha!**

**Alright here is chapter two! I just wanted to get it out. I was home sick from school today so I decided to put it out here. I have so many ideas for this story it is crazy! Yes I know they figured out really quickly but you'll find out how next chapter.**

**PLEASE review! I will get it out quicker if you do! I wanna know if I'm writing this for a reason and not just myself!**

**Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know you probably all hate me for taking SO long! I had the school musical that I was in plus a million and one contests before the end of school, but now I am finally a graduate and I have had my open house and everything else! Chapter 4 is in the process of being written! To those who don't like the story or the fact that Hermione changes her looks, either get over it or don't read. This is how I want my story and plenty other readers like it as well. I really don't appreciate the mean stuff...just saying...ANYWAY back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hope and pray that I could be the owner of Harry Potter.. I am not. JK Rowling is..I only own the plot..**

Hermione turns towards the blonde with a look of pure shock on her face. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

Draco chuckles "Oh come on. You still look a little bit like Hermione Granger. Your nose is still the same, the eye shape is the same, you still have the same lips especially when you purse them like you are now, and you still have ink stains on your fingers. Plus you still act like the same Hermione Granger we all know."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She knew she didn't change completely but enough for Draco Malfoy of all people to not know who she was. Looking at the other occupants in the room she could see looks of shock but also recognition on their faces. "Well then," She said "Since we have that situated I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

After Hermione walked out of the room the four boys look at each other until Draco speaks up. "Holy shit. Your sister is Hermione Granger."

Theo nods. "Yeah she is, but honestly I wouldn't change it. I never realized in school how much we were alike but now that I think about it, it wasn't that hard to figure it out."

"I mean sure we knew her, but we didn't know her enough to make connections about who she was. " Blaise agreed. "I think we all can agree that we knew she was a little bit too powerful to be a muggleborn though."

The other boys nod in agreement and decide to go to bed. On the way to all of their rooms all of them were thinking what the next day was going to bring them with Hermione Granger living under this roof. None of them more so than Blaise Zabini, who couldn't get the beautiful witch out of his mind.

HGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZ

Hermione walked out of the sitting room to meet Athena by the stairs and smiles as she sees her new found mother standing there. As her mother shows her to her room Hermione starts thinking about what will happen now that they know who she really is. Will they treat her different or bad because of who she use to be? Will they not accept her?

Hermione's thoughts are cut off when her mother stops in front of a door at the end of some hallway. How did she get there? She didn't know.

"Here is your room sweetheart," Athena says warmly "If you need anything at all you can call Tizzy, the house elf, who is paid with holidays off. Also your brother is right next door to your right, Terence is on the other side of Theo, Blaise is on your other side, and Draco is next to Blaise. Your father and I are on the third floor. If you need anything just call one of them and I know they will do anything they can for you. Isn't that right boys?" She asks looking up and seeing the boys walking up the stairs.

"Is what right mum?" Theo asks

"That if Miya needs anything at all that one of you will do anything to help." Athena smiles. After all the boys nod with small smiles until they say goodnight and head to their separate rooms. "Here I'll show you inside and the let you get some sleep." Her mother says while opening her bedroom door.

When Hermione steps inside her jaw drops to the floor as she takes a look around the huge room. It was her three favorite colors emerald green, dark purple, and silver. The walls were silver expect for an accent wall of purple while her bedding was made up of the green with purple pillows while her furniture was a mixture of black and silver. The four post bed had black curtains that could hang down if she wanted a lie in. Looking around the room she saw a dresser and three huge bookcases that were all filled with books. Realizing that she was staring Hermione makes sure that she wasn't drooling and looks at her mother with a huge smile on her face.

"This is more than I could ever ask for. Honestly. Thank you so much." Hermione says while reaching out to hug Athena. After she pulls back she sees the tears forming in Athena's eyes as she smiles back.

"Hermione, darling it's okay. I would do anything for you. Here let me show you your bathroom and closet before I let you get to bed." Athena leads her to a door that is farthest from door to the hallway on the right side of the room and opens it up. Inside Hermione saw more clothes than she has ever had in her life. Living in the orphanage wasn't exactly luxury.

After gawking at the clothes for about 2 minutes Hermione lets Athena show her to the double doors next to the closet. When she opens the door she sees her very own en suite. She had a huge jet bath tub that she knew she would be using way before she goes back to Hogwarts and a shower separate of the tub.

She walks back into her bedroom to see her mother sitting on the bed waiting for her. "I want to know what is on your mind Hermione. You seem very distracted." Athena says with worry in her eyes. "Do you not like it here? Are you uncomfortable here in this house?"

Hermione sighs. "Mum no." Not missing the smile that lit up Athena's face when she is called mum. "I love it here. I love that I have people that I can call a family now instead of kids that become like my siblings and then move away because they get adopted. I love that I have parents instead of a man and women that feel obligated to take care of me. I'm just worried that I wont fit in with you guys. Especially if you throw any parties here. I'm mostly scared that now that the boys know who I really am, they wont accept me. They might still look at me as mudblood or now that they know I'm as pure as them they will view me as a blood traitor because of what I fought for in the war. I want to know my brother and his friends and be able to say that I have a good relationship with them." Hermione finishes with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione, darling. You don't have to worry about any of that. Theo has told me before that if we were to ever find you, he would never judge you. His friends are the same way and with the war thing you have to realize that all of us were discreet spies for Dumbledore. Us, the Mafloys, the Zabinis, and the Higgs right along with us. No one knew except us and Dumbledore. No other members of the order knew, not even Snape and he was also a spy. None of us really believe in the blood purity stuff but we all had to act like it in order to stay alive half the time." Athena explains "Alright darling, get some sleep. Tomorrow we will show you around the house and maybe take you out if you feel up to it."

After her mother leaves Hermione gets ready for bed and then lays down. She falls asleep before her head hit the pillow.

HGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZGHGBZHGBZ

_She hears the cackled laugh right before another Crucio is fired at her. _

_"What else did you take?!" Bellatrix screams as the pain lessens._

_Hermione sobs as she shakes her head "We didn't take anything!"_

_"LIAR!" Hermione feels Bellatrix's presence coming toward her before her arm is taken into a death grip. She feels a knife start to penetrate her flesh. She tries to take her arm back but she was too weak after the Crucios. Hermione starts screaming and thrashing._

_"Please stop! Please! We didn't take anything I swear we didn't ta-""_HERMIONE!"

HGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBHGZBHGZ

(Blaise's POV)

I lay in bed as I think about the girl in the room beside mine. I always knew that Hermione Granger was beautiful but seeing her as Hermione Nott is a different thing entirely. I hear a knock on my door and go to answer it. Outside my door was Draco, Terrence, and Theo standing there. "It is midnight. What do you guys want?"

The three of them looked at each other until Theo was the one that spoke "Well we couldn't sleep and we wanted to talk to you about Hermione."

Spent the next hour talking about how we couldn't judge her because of who she was before since we didn't believe in the blood crap anyway. We were all about to go to bed until I heard a blood curling scream that I would do anything not to hear again. All of us freeze and stare at one another until we hear the words "We didn't take anything!"

I hear swear next to me as I jump up and out of the room the other boys on my heels. I burst Hermione's door open to see her thrashing and screaming on her bed.

As I run towards her she is screaming "Please stop! Please! We didn't take anything I swear we didn't ta-" I grab ahold of the girl on the bed and yell her name over and over again.

Hermione jumps and stares at me for a few long seconds until she breaks down in my arms and starts sobbing.

HGBZHGBZHGBZGHGBZHGBZGHGBZGHGBZ

(Hermione's POV)

I open my eyes to cerulean blue color staring back at me. It takes me a few seconds to realize where I was and that it was Blaise Zabini holding me. I didn't care though. I break down and start sobbing right there. I feel his arms wrap around me while he shushing me and telling me that everything will be okay that no one will hurt me again. I don't realize that the other three boys are standing by the door looking helpless until a few minutes later when my parents rush into the room.

"What happened?!" my father asks as I'm still crying in Blaise's arms.

I finally break away and wipe the tears from eyes. Blaise's arms are still around me as I hear Draco answer for me "She was having a nightmare about her night in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix. At least I believe that's what it was. I still remember that night like it was yesterday."

I look at Draco after he says the last bit. Looking into his eyes I could see his worry and turmoil from witnessing what happened. He looks at me and I give him a small smile to let him know that I don't blame him for what his crazy aunt did.

"What did happen?" My mum asks.

Draco looks at Athena "I think that we should talk about it some other time when things calm down a little bit more."

"Alright." Athena starts. "I think we should leave Hermione alone for a little bit. If she needs us then she knows that she can come to us but for now let's go."

HGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZ

(Blaise's POV)

As I sit here holding this gorgeous girl that I just so happen to be comforting, yes I know shocking, Athena starts to usher everyone out of the room. I start to stand and put Hermione back onto her bed. "Please stay." I hear a soft voice ask. I look down at the girl that I'm holding to see fear in her beautiful orbs. I glance to the other occupants in the room to see them gawking until I look at her mother. I give her a questioning look at which she nods too before she pulls her husband out of the room before he could protest.

I look back down at Hermione, give her small smile of comfort, and nod. I'm already in my night clothes so I put her down on her bed and pull the blankets over her before I climb in myself. I look at my friends to see them still looking at us with a mixture of shock and worry. I look at Theo to make sure that he is okay with this. We make eye-contact and he gives a small smile and gives me a look that says 'I'm okay with this because she needs you, but if you hurt my sister don't think I wont kill you.'

After they leave I lay there for a few seconds before I feel Hermione start to move closer to me until she has her head on my shoulder. "Thank you" I hear her soft voice say. Not trusting my voice I nod, knowing she can feel the movement. I lift her up until I can put my arm around and she is laying with her head on my chest.

It takes a few minutes until I hear her breathing slow down and I know that she is asleep. I give her a soft kiss on the head before saying, "Sleep tight Miya. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

I lay there for a few more minutes until my eyes start getting heavy. I fall asleep holding the girl that I have been in love with since first year in my arms.

**HGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZ**

**Awh so sweet! Don't worry! Things wont be going to fast..SO I am debating on whether I should make anymore happy couples between the boys and some of Hermione's friends... Give me idea's in reviews? **

**Like I said Chapter 4 is being written! Reviews will make it come faster! **

**Love you all!**


End file.
